


Author's Notes & Codex

by MissOh



Series: Fallholt [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh





	Author's Notes & Codex

So, this series is going to be something a little different. So, allow me to explain, please.

Two years ago, I created this world where some supernatural creatures are very much real. And it takes place in a made up American city ( _because I’m American and lazy_ ) called Fallholt.

As one naturally does when you create a world you throw some EXO in it rather than make a proper novel series out of it. ( _I’m never going to get paid for my work lol_ ) But also this story was essentially co-written with my best friend, [Kim Charmaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine). She expressed interest in this world I had created and so we both wrote on it together and created something far more beautiful than I could've ever imagined. She wrote for the characters of Jaejoong, Kyungsoo, Yixing and last but certainly not least, Kai. This sweet friend of mine created some truly remarkable characters. Jaejoong is one of the hottest characters I've ever read, Kyungsoo is the most heartbreaking, Yixing is the sweetest, and Kai is the most horrifying tbh lol. Not to mention she writes some very amazingly descriptive work. Something I could never do.

Now, you may be thinking if this was something my friend and I created together why bring it here under my account, my name? Well, Kim Charmaine decided it was time for her to retire from this story and move on to bigger and better projects. But I still wanted to create and add onto to this work. Not to mention I am so damn proud of what we made that I wish to share it with others. I'll admit it was very awkward though since the both of us were heavily invested in this story. Even she admits to not wanting to retire from it, but it was something she had to do and so I respect that. But due to the awkward nature of it, it was a little uncertain as to how I should approach this. As I was unsure if she wanted to be attached to this work at all, if she wanted a hard disconnect essentially. So it was pretty awkward for a slight bit lol. But finally we've had good chats about this and she is as proud of it as I am and wants to continue to support this. So! This is why she is credited as a co-creator on this work. Because, well, she was lol. But due to the fact that she is no longer co-creating with me. At one point her work will end. That's likely when you'll stop seeing the beautiful descriptions and stop seeing her as a co-author in it. But I will be continuing it and writing for the characters she created. And not to mention I will be writing numerous ideas we shared together. So her mark will still be left on this work, forever more than likely. For that though, I'm thankful. It was a hell of a ride creating this with her and I wouldn't ask for it to be any different. =] 

I wish her the best in the work she creates in the future.

Anyways, there will be others from SM ( _and maybe beyond_ ) and even some actors maybe involved in the fic. Just depends on how things play out. I also plan on playing fast and loose with ages and familial relations because I am the god of this world and decide what is canon. Also, don’t expect them to exactly be “in character.” Once again, I will be playing fast and loose with the rules cause yolo.

But hey, this means more fanfiction for you guys!

So, the reason why this series is going to be a little bit different is probably going to be because of how I write it. Think of Game of Thrones and how each chapter you switch to a different character Point Of View. So yeah, each chapter will be from a different POV. And each character will have their own story lines and so each chapter could have a wholly different feel to it. Granted, sometimes the stories will cross over.

Another strong note I want to hit on is that this story is for me. I hereby dedicate it to myself lol. But what I mean by that is that I’m not going to stress about updating. I may update twice and that’s it. Whooooo! Or I may keep this going until I die. Even then, someone figure out a way to commune with the dead and I’ll still update lol. But yeah! This is for me and I want to use this fic to be good to myself.

But here’s another note I want to add. Sehun’s character is stupidly importantly to me. Omg. I’ve even talked to my therapist about his character. He’s explained that his character is like a conduit for me to handle all my own shit lol. That he provides a safe place for me to express all those dark feelings and emotions.

And that leads into my warning. This is your only warning you’ll get for my fic. It can and will get super dark and if you’re anything like me it will make you cry. It can and will get high key spicy. And it can get so fluffy it may give you diabetes. So, keep some insulin on standby lol.

So hey, I do hope you enjoy this fic. I _really_ do.

That’s all for my “author’s notes.” Now we will have the “Codex.” Basically, just an explanation of how the creatures in this world works. You don’t even have to read it tbh. It’s just a want to thing to read if you want. And hey, it may answer some questions you may have, if you have any. But if it doesn’t please don’t be afraid of asking in the comments and I’ll do my best to answer them!

** Codex: **

_Fallholt_  
_Location:_  
Fallholt is a fictional city situated on the north west coast of the United States of America.

The land around Fallholt is practically oozing with magic due to its long history with strong magic being openly used, which does make it a prime location for witches in the area to visit. But, ultimately many lone vampires and stray werewolves avoid the city due to the strong smells of a pack and a clan already. Not many are willing to risk their lives. Humans, on the other hand? Many come and go as they please now.

The northern area of the territory has a mountain range and lush forests, which naturally is home to the werewolves. The east still has some forests around it, but they aren't as thick as the north, this belongs to the hunters. The south has thick woods and a few small marsh lands. This is home to the witches. The west is the ocean, the Vampires call the ports their home.

The city is divided the same way. But, the center of the city, where many locations that all factions want access to, is neutral ground, so a member of each faction is free to come and go as they please in these areas. Schools and hospitals are also considered neutral ground. Neutral ground is considered sacred. No violence from either faction is allowed and no humans shall be harmed on these grounds. They are safe havens for unaware humans.

About seventy-five miles out of Fallholt is the outlands, or "no man's land." It is not neutral territory as it is outside of Fallholt and past all of the territories. There are no rules there. Consider it the wild west since many ferals that are chased out of Fallholt end up in the outlands.

 _History:_  
The city of Fallholt was essentially a wild west centuries ago. It has always been a city of warring factions. Between the rich and the poor, family against family, the humans and the witches, etc. But, when the vampires docked on Davenport they changed the game completely. Used to the witches and the werewolves lived together, siding together long ago against the humans. It was quite the symbiotic relationship. The humans were hanging, drowning, and torturing witches (and even assumed witches) en masse. The werewolves had just been strays trying to survive at the time, but they were being hunted as well. So, the witches gave the werewolves a place to call home, making sure they had food to gather strength. In turn, once the werewolves were at full strength they all turned on the humans, making it a rather fair fight.

This fighting halted momentarily when the vampires arrived. Now there was another faction knocking on everyone's door, and they were hungry. They attempted to take control of the entire town, humans were losing their numbers quite dramatically as the vampires were gaining a few numbers from sloppy feedings. So, the vampires were turning their attention to the witches and werewolves. The humans were desperate and made a brief alliance with the witches and werewolves to push back the vampires, and they were successful.

This left the city left in thirds, borders were quickly drawn and held. No one was eager to start the fighting again. After another century of this uneasy peace the werewolves were no longer respected by the witches. They had once been valued companions, but now there are seen as little more than guard dogs. So, they turned on the witches when they were at their strongest one full moon, chasing them from the castle they were residing in. The humans later joined in this new war, thinking they could finish off both their problems. The vampires just sat back and watched, waiting to see what happened. About the time the vampires stepped in everyone was as weak as they could be. So, another peace between the four groups arose.

Now the land has been equally divided between the four factions and an uneasy peace has remained. A council had been formed between the four leaders of each faction to hold each other accountable.

_ The Creatures: _

Fallholt is a melting pot of different species and kinds of people. These are the different inhabitants and what they are capable of. And what their weaknesses are.

 _Humans:_ They are the most common creatures within the city. Unfortunately, they are physically the weakest. They make up for it in numbers. But, many are blissfully unaware of the supernaturals in the world.

 _Hunters:_ They are a subgroup of humans. They fight back against the supernaturals in an effort to eradicate them to save their kind. Or in the case of Fallholt, serve as the police force. They definitely have ingenuity on their side. While they could never fight back against the Supernaturals unarmed. They have arsenals of weapons that can even the odds. They are all usually very experienced with guns and blades. They usually horde silver and pure iron. But, they are still humans at the end of the day. Even if their weapons and tools give them an edge.

 _Vampires:_ These are probably the most dangerous predators that humans have to fear. They were once humans, but another vampire had bit them and did not kill them. Because the bite of a vampire has a venom in their fangs, it causes the blood to not clot for an extended period of time and it causes humans to become lethargic. But, if a human survives the bite then their body will begin to change. Their fangs are elongated canine teeth. So, they are visible, but could potentially be overlooked by some humans. They are known for usually being charming, more often than not leading humans to their death without a fight. They have enhanced senses along with enhanced speed and strength. They are frozen in time. If they are bitten as children they will be frozen as such. But, they will live forever otherwise. They can heal almost any wound. Unless they get bitten by a werewolf. The sun and decapitation kill them. Fire could be used to slow their healing. But unless it is a large and incredibly hot fire, it will not kill them. Unfortunately, they require human blood to live. Blood from the dead, or "Dead Man's Blood" is toxic to them and will knock them out for hours. They will go 'feral' if they do not consume blood causing them to attack anything in sight. Sunlight is also a large weakness. They can go out in it, but if they will burn after five minutes in direct sunlight. Minor burns begin after five minutes in the sunlight. And at twenty minutes they will be in agony as burns slowly start to cover them regardless of what the sun is touching. If they are out in the sunlight for thirty minutes they will die. But, the richer or well-connected vampires can afford rings crafted by witches that will allow them to be outside in the sunlight for up to an hour each day before their symptoms start. A bite from a werewolf, as long as it is not in human form, will stop their healing until the bite wound is healed and it heals at a normal human rate. They keep their human eye color. But, when they feed their eyes turn red. They cannot turn into bats. They keep any scars that they had as a human and if they had any injuries that scarred within a month after turning, the scars will remain. Otherwise all of their wounds will heal and due to their accelerated healing it won't leave a scar. They can consume human food and drink, but they do not need it. They can't reproduce or gain any nutrition from feeding off each other. However, if they do feed on someone, vampire or not, they will create a blood bond with them. They will be able to feel that person’s pulse, regardless of distance. It is the one most intimate bond a vampire can form with another, alongside the fledgling/sire relationship.

 _Fledglings:_ A fledgling is young and unpredictable due to their lack of control. Fledglings are vampires who have been relatively recently turned. They will remain fledglings until they have learned how to completely control themselves. The change into a vampire is not easy, nor is adjusting to it. The change begins a few hours after surviving a vampire bite. It will make their entire body feel as if it had been sent on fire and it will be agony for three days. If they survive that, then they will wake up as a vampire. They will be starving and need to feed soon. They are basically feral until they get a fill of blood. They are usually messy at first due to being feral and hunters are more likely to get word of the killings and quickly put them down. Most fledglings do not survive their first three weeks due to their lack of control. Fledglings who have their sire remain to teach them how to live in this new reality have a drastically higher chance of surviving.

 _Sires:_ Sires are typically centuries old vampires. They are vampires who have an incredible amount of self-control. Even a human bleeding in front of them could not make them lose control. They are wise and a force to be reckoned with. While the main aspect of a sire is that they have self-control, another is that they have created other vampires on purpose. But, there technically can be sires with little self-control, although they are not regarded as sires by the community without self-control. So, a sire could have never created a vampire as it is self-control that defines who is a sire and who is not. Sires can be both male and female.

 _Werewolves:_ These predators can be indistinguishable from humans when they are in their human forms. But, even in their human form they have enhanced senses and are typically a bit stronger than humans. They also have more endurance. Although, only their senses are at the level of vampires when they are in their human form, not their strength or endurance. Whenever they get furious, not just angry, their eyes start to actually glow. They are immune to vampire venom, although they still suffer heavy bleeding from a bite. There is a bacteria in their saliva, when they are not in their human form, that is actually toxic to anything 'dead'. So, while their bite could maim and turn a human, it is not toxic to them. But, their bite is toxic to a vampire, it causes a burning sensation and it slows down a vampire's ability to heal until said bite has healed. But, it will take about as long to heal as it would on human. They do have fangs that are visible in human form. Their canine teeth are ever so slightly elongated. But, not as much as vampires. So, they could generally go unnoticed, but if someone knew to look for them, they could see them. During the new moon most werewolves are in a particularly lazy mood. They'd rather just lie around that entire night. But, the day before a night of the full moon they are usually hyper. They are more likely to pick fights around this time as testosterone levels can fly through the roof. Even the day following the full moon they will still be like this. But, on the night of the full moon they are forced into a transformation until the moon sets. There can be [true-born] werewolves who never transform. As a werewolf has to kill a human before they can transform, or be “forced into it.” They will still have the temperamental behavior, senses, strength, endurance and fangs of a werewolf, but as long as they do not kill a human, even if it is on accident, they will not make a transformation. And the first time they make the transformation will be the next full moon, and they will spend the entire night in agony as their bone structure tries to change. They will never complete that transformation. But, the next time they transform it will be a smoother process. Transforming will always hurt, but it gets faster the more they do it. But, the fastest it can get is to transform within a minute and that's usually only those who have been a werewolf for at least a decade. When they are transformed they audibly cannot speak. However, they can speak in a somewhat 'telepathic' manner. Their 'pack-speak' is very rudimentary and basic. They can only communicate emotions, short sentences, and simple words. Silver is deadly to all werewolves. If they touch silver it will burn them. If they are cut, stabbed, or shot with silver it will burn the entire time it is in contact with their body. If the silver is in contact with their blood it can turn their blood toxic. The only way to save them is either by a witch’s magic or bloodletting to get rid of the toxic blood. They are mortal and can die from mortal wounds like humans. But, they heal at an accelerated pace that can usually save them from wounds humans would die from. Unlike vampires they keep some of their new scars, despite their accelerated healing. And while they are not like vampires and do not require blood, they still have a blood lust and predatory drive to kill. It doesn't matter if they kill humans or animals, but any kill will sate their primal nature. Werewolves live far longer and age slower than humans due to their accelerated healing. It is unknown how long they can actually live since many die a violent death. But some estimate they could potentially live up to three hundred years old. They also mate for life. When they mate someone, regardless if they’re a werewolf or not, they will forever be connected with them. So, should their mate pass their heart will usually give out within a week of their mate’s passing.

 _'Bitten' Werewolves:_ These are humans who were bitten by any kind of werewolf while the werewolf was not in human form. They will not undergo the change until the following full moon after being bitten. Anytime they're either in a lot of pain or furious they are forced into a transformation that is the stereotypical image of a werewolf, half man and half wolf. They, like all werewolves, are also forced into a transformation on the full moon. Some bitten werewolves have 'blackouts' and never remember anything while they're a werewolf, and some remember everything. They are assumed to have no control over their actions as werewolves, as they have to have peace to have control. They often go into a blind a rage. But, they can potentially be contained, and some may even be made docile. Most run and hunt with their pack mates in the woods on the full moon, which sate their primal hunger. 'True-born' werewolves could work together to contain a bitten werewolf. And a bitten werewolf could be made docile, but it's extremely rare. But, recorded cases are usually when a werewolf turn on a loved one and the loved one's cries seem to stop them.

 _'True-born' Werewolves:_ These are werewolves that were born with at least one parent who has werewolf blood, whether they were bitten or true-born. Even as newborns they have all the traits of a werewolf (the enhanced senses, slightly elongated canines, etc.). But they cannot transform until they've made their first human kill. But, they do have an exception. If they are attacked and have to fight for their lives their body will try and force the change on them to save their lives, but it may not help much since they can never completely change. When they do transform they transform into actual wolves, not the stereotypical image of a werewolf. But, they are closer to dire wolves than your average wolf and they have control of themselves. They are fully conscious as wolves, albeit with a simpler mind. During the full moon they are forced into transformations, but otherwise they aren't always forced into one even if they are furious. But, when they are furious enough they can and will change into a stereotypical werewolf. And they can willingly transform to and from a wolf. While they have much more control, they are still temperamental and do risk going primal. Some true-born prefer being wolves, and so they remain wolves until they forget what being human is like.

 _Ferals:_ Feral vampires and werewolves are those who have either neglected their blood lust or have given in to their primal nature. They are ruled by their primal nature and have very little self-control, which is usually what causes their demise. This does not mean they cannot be clever, but they cannot ignore their primal nature. If they feel the need to kill they have to kill. The rings that help slow the effects of the sunlight do not help feral vampires, and the effects of the sun will be felt twice as fast for them, causing them to be paler than your average vampire. Their eyes are always red. Werewolves are rarely in their human form. Their black eyes mark them as feral. Feral werewolves only need a few seconds to make the change from a human to a werewolf. But, the change to a human shape is usually quite slow compared. And their ability to use their "pack-mind" is a lot easier for them, allowing them to communicate more with it since they have spent so long out of their human form, therefore allowing them to create full sentences even with proper grammar and large words if they so desire.

 _Witches:_ Witches are the only creature that can look completely human. Humans cannot distinguish them from other humans as long as they are not using their magic, and even then sometimes they cannot tell. The only thing that visibly sets them apart are 'tattoos' that cover their skin. The tattoos aren't actually tattoos, but more like markings that are related to their magic. When a young witch (typically a teenager) experiences their first signs of magic a 'tattoo' or 'marking' appears on their body. But, it usually just looks like a tattoo that they could’ve gotten in a tattoo parlor. When they start to use their magic, or get ready to use their magic. The tattoos will begin to glow and move as if they are alive. If one of the tattoos is a tiger, for example, it will begin to move and prowl, sometimes even moving to a completely different part of the body. While the tiger may look like it is roaring, it will never make any audible sound though. This is the biggest problem that witches face when concealing their identity to humans. To other supernaturals? It is a bit more difficult, if not impossible. Other supernaturals can sense a witch's presence. It feels as if they do not belong in this world and that they can feel the magic flowing off of them in waves with every heartbeat. The closer they are to a witch, the easier it is to tell. Witches magic varies from witch to witch. But, they typically have magic they are good at and magic they are horrible at. Some are great at healing, while others are not. Some are great at enchanting items, while others are not, just for short examples. So, if someone is terrible at healing magic, they could only heal small burns and cuts. Nothing that would need actual medical treatment. So, witches have what they excel at, but they can do all other kinds of magic, but those are more or less party tricks. Using magic does exhaust a witch, like exercise. Using magic drains their energy and could lead to a black out if too much is used. Not only that, but like other supernaturals they have to learn how to control themselves. When a teenager first has an experience with magic it is volatile and uncontrollable. They have to slowly practice their magic to gain control. This is usually why covens are important to witches. Covens allow witches to come together to teach each other self-control and also to support each other. So, if there is an attack, for example, covens can be there to back each other up with magic so they do not all exhaust themselves. Their only other weakness is pure iron, which they lose their magical abilities around it and it does burn them on skin contact. Witches are born as such, they only need magic in their bloodline, so their parents may not be witches, but if they have a grandparent or so on that is a witch, they can be witches. They are the oldest form of supernatural and they also live longer than your typical human. Usually living about 150 years, maybe 200, due to their magic slowing down their aging process once that they get older. But, they are still mortal and can die from old age and mortal wounds. They are immune to bites of vampires and werewolves. Witches can be both male and female.


End file.
